Five Resolutions Marcie Ross Broke and One She Kept
by Marcus Rowland
Summary: Marcie Ross, the invisible girl from Buffy S1, has a very bad record with resolutions... Six 100-word crossover drabbles written for the Twisting the Hellmouth New Years Resolution challenge 2019.


Written for the Twisting the Hellmouth New Years Resolutions challenge 2019. For those who don't remember her, Marcie Ross was the invisible girl in the Buffy season 1 episode _Out of Mind, Out of Sight_ who was eventually recruited by a mysterious agency and apparently trained as an assassin. All characters and settings belong to their respective writers / megacorporations of doom, not to me, and this story is not meant to infringe on copyright.

 **Five Resolutions Marcie Ross Broke and One She Kept**

by Marcus L. Rowland

 **1: I Will Not Be Abducted By Aliens Again.**

Aliens can sometimes see Marcie, and know there's something odd about her. Probing _hurts,_ so she plans to be more careful.

When the evil pepper pots invade the Agency and start shooting and shouting "EXTERMINATE!" she finds somewhere to hide, a blue cupboard she's never noticed before.

She's staring at the enormous room inside when the woman in front of the control console says "We'd better get out of here." The whole room shakes and whines, and she suddenly has a feeling she's not in Virginia any more. Or on Earth...

"Who are you?"

"Oh, you can call me Missy..."

 **Crossover -** ** _Doctor Who_**

* * *

 **2: I Will Not Kill People Gratuitously.**

Yes, it's the one she always breaks, she's a bad person... but when Missy finally drops her off in London all she wants to do is get some cash, not be chased by some chinless wonder who noticed her pick his pocket and keeps calling her pot-head. She doesn't even smoke!

Fortunately Missy was a little careless with her toys, and Marcie took some souvenirs. A little Nitro-9 goes a long way, as do the smoking remains of Draco Malfoy.

She gets out of town fast - too many wizards chasing her - and stows away on a flight to the USA.

 **Crossover -** ** _Harry Potter_**

* * *

 **3: I Will Not Turn Into A Snake. It Never Helps.**

She never expected to break her joke resolution. But the ring she stole from Malfoy activates in Denver Airport, turning her into a visible mutant snake with wings. Crowds scream, animal control tries to net her... then some Air Force guy shoots her with a freaking ray gun!

She wakes in a glass tank, tries to think herself invisible and human. Invisibilty comes first, about a minute before she returns to human form; the tank explodes as she expands.

She escapes eventually, wondering all the time what SGC stands for and what the gold thing they keep mentioning is about.

 **Crossover -** ** _Stargate SG-1_**

* * *

 **4: I Will Not Take Drugs.**

Marcie steals a getaway car; the salt and pepper guys running after it shooting are unexpected extras, as are the corpse and briefcase full of coke she eventually finds in the trunk. She's a little high when she steals her next car.

She comes down a little once she realises she's driving a convertible with the roof down on busy roads. Drivers that notice the "runaway" car are panicking, police cars and copters are chasing her.

Eventually someone passes her and loses control, there's a huge pile-up ahead of her.

She leaves the car and the case and runs.

 **Crossover -** ** _Pulp Fiction_**

* * *

 **5: I Will Pay More Attention To Family**

Nice idea... but while she was travelling with Missy her uncle retired from the Army and became Secretary of State. He wants everyone with powers to sign the Sokovia Accords. Marcie has no intention of letting anyone else run her life now the Agency is gone.

She cheers when Captain America defies the accords. Of course it all ends in tears, a big punch-up in Germany and Avengers imprisoned. For a while she thinks about rescuing them, but she isn't that altruistic. They break out anyway. One thing is certain - from now on General Ross is dead to her.

 **Crossover - The** ** _Avengers_** **movies**

* * *

 **And One... I Will Find A Better Job**

"Good evening, Denver, this is Marcie on K-Nob. Kitty is still on vacation, so I'm here for another night of call-in fun. But first, I want to say thanks but no to all the guys who have requested pictures, I'm really not photogenic. And for the guy who wanted pictures of me dressed as Vampirella, a whole world of ewwww..."

She glances at the computer screen. "Our first caller tonight is Rita, who thinks she may be a vampire slayer. Okay, werewolves and vampires are real, but what the heck is a vampire _slayer?_ Rita, you're on the air..."

 **Crossover -** ** _Kitty and the Midnight Hour_** **and sequels.**

 **End**


End file.
